


Only Freaks like Marmite.

by cruciomysoul



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Hummingbird - Freeform, M/M, Marmite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: how about a Hummingbird fic in which Bart finds a food he doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Freaks like Marmite.

“Just… what are you doing?” Tim stood in the door way, face neutrally blank, watching Bart.

More precisely, watching Bart scrunch his face up, wretch inaudibly before making a gagging motion and squeezing the bread in his hands just that little harder. (Tim wouldn’t deny that he was glad the kid didn’t have super strength.)

He had been repeating this sequence for the last 9 minutes; and God only knows how long he had been doing it before Tim happened to appear.

“I… I’m trying to eat it. The sandwich. But- but it’s just, it won’t-” Bart cut himself off, frowning, before sniffing the food in his hands.

He gave it another squeeze, and thick, brown goo oozed out. Tim didn’t even try to conceal his flinch when it splattered onto the counter, his face distorting into a very displeased grimace when he spotted their was more than just one drop.

He’d have to scrub the kitchen again.

“Why don’t you put it in your mouth, and bite? Chew, then swallow.” Tim suggested, walking around Bart and grabbing a wipe, scooping up the spillage and throwing it away.

“But it smells… _ack._ ” Regardless, Bart braved the storm and, with one glum look at his nonplussed boyfriend, took a bite.

Before promptly heaving and spitting it back out into the bin, coughing and spluttering as he wiped his mouth.

“Ohmy _god_ whywouldyoutell metoeatthatitshorrible _you’re_ horrible Ican’t believeit _ach!”_ Scraping his tongue, Bart chugged down a glass of water, hoping it would get rid of the taste.

It didn’t.

“Gross!” Bart shuddered.

Tim shook his head, “What was even on it?”

“…Marmite.” Bart said slowly, quietly. Tim raised his eyebrows.

“You don’t like Marmite?” Tim questioned,

“Evidently not.” He muttered, picking at the crusts.

Tim chuckled, low and throaty, but it was definitely a laugh. A laugh Bart had never heard escape the mouth of the usually always stoic Robin.

Bart couldn’t help but smile, his green eyes twinkling in delight.

“I’ll let you in on a secret,” Tim said, his voice dropping to a whisper as he rounded to stand behind Bart. “Only freaks like Marmite.”

Bart’s eyes narrowed and he leant his head back a bit, leaning into his boyfriend’s embrace. “But _you_ like Marmite.” His tone was accusatory. 

“I know.” Tim murmured, placing a kiss on Bart’s neck. “Now come on, I want to show you what I bought today…”

Taking Bart’s hand, he led him purposely away from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts on my [Tumblr.](http://www.cruciomysoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
